Piper's Past
by Story Writer568
Summary: All she though she had to worry about was that Starling could steal Aerrows heart, just by being the amazing Sky Knight she is. But she did not realize that her past was about to resurface, in a non-expected letter written by her mother...
1. Chapter 1: Piper's Decision

_**Piper's Log,**_

_**Another day on the condor, another day of Finn's annoying antics, Junko's belches, and Storks rants on mind eating, mind-worms. Still have not found any new crystals to test, I'm experimenting with the old ones, but no new results. I have a strange feeling that I'm needed somewhere; weird.**_

_**~~Piper Out.**_

**Chapter 1**

Piper lays her journal back in its designated spot on her shelf. She decides to go find out what Aerrow is up to, and figures maybe he'll do some training with her. She finds him in the main hold, looking for signs of cyclonian terror. "Hey Aerrow, Radar, anything suspicious going on?" "Hey Piper, no, it's like Cyclonis has something planned, but she is waiting for a specific time to put it into action. I think she is waiting until we are off-guard." "Well whatever it is we are ready and prepared…. So, I was wondering, if you wanted to do some practice training?" "That sounds good, it will distract me from thinking about Cyclonis." Piper and Aerrow head to their skimmers with Radar in tow when Stork comes over the intercom, "Um…. Aerrow, we have company, I don't think it's a threat because I'm not twitching or excessively shaking." "Ok Stork, thanks, Piper and I are in the hanger bay, open the doors." "Aye, Aye, Captain." Piper stands behind Aerrow as the doors open and they see a skimmer heading down to the landing platform. Aerrow lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes who it is, "It's just Starling, I wonder what's wrong though." Aerrow walks toward Starling, while Piper stays where she is. Piper's heart sinks, which happens a lot when Starling is around. Piper loved Starling and all, but how could she compete with her, especially when it came to Aerrow. Starling has the skill, the talent, the experience, and the knowledge that Piper could only dream of having one day. Piper turns to excuse herself from the hanger bay when Finn, Junko and Stork run through to greet the amazing Sky Knight. Piper continues to take her leave when Aerrow tells everyone to gather round and listen up. Piper returns to her previous position to obey orders, "Alright team, Starling has informed me that Cyclonis has captured some Sky Knights, she needs me to help her save them." "Yes, I do, but I am incredibly sorry that I cannot take the entire Storm Hawks team with me, it is too dangerous. We need to fly under the radar, and that is Aerrow's strongpoint, that's why I chose him for this mission." Aerrow turns to his team, "What do you guys think; you know I would rather we all go." Finn jumps to Aerrows side, "Don't worry Aerrow, I'll take care of the Condor and the team, you go kick cyclonian butt." Finn leans in close to Aerrows ear, "I only hate how lucky you are, you get to fight alone alongside Starling, you go man." Aerrow pushes him away. "Yeah don't worry Aerrow, we will be fine, me and Stork can keep the ship in one piece." "Thanks Junko." "Just don't bring back a disease, or mind worms." Stork grabs his head and Aerrow smiles, "I promise Stork." Aerrow looks at Piper standing in the background, "Piper? You ok?" She looks at him and fakes a smile, "I'm fine with it, just be careful." "Thanks Piper, I'll be careful. You're in charge while I'm gone." "WHAT!!!! But that's so not fair! She is always in charge!" "Remember what happened last time you were in charge Finn?" Finn laughs nervously, "He, he, ok Piper's in charge." Piper smiles after making her point. "Ok I'll keep in contact, if something goes wrong you'll be the first to know. Only contact me if it's an emergency, we should be back in a couple of days." "Let's go Aerrow; we have no time to waste." Aerrow and Starling mount their skimmers and take off out of the hanger bay. Everyone leaves to resume their activities, except Piper, who stays until they are out of sight.

The doors close on the clear blue open skies and Piper turns to leave. As she walks away she hears a light tap on the hanger bay doors and turns around. Stork comes over the intercom, "Um…. Piper, there is a messenger bird outside." "Yeah, I hear it. You can let it in, I will take the message." As soon as the doors open the bird darts in and lands on Pipers shoulder. "Well hello little guy, what do you have for us?" Piper grabs the envelope from the falcon and he leaves. The doors close again and Piper looks at the letter confused. "It's….for me?" Finn appears from nowhere with an eager face, "Is that my Atmosis' hottest models magazine! Please, please, please tell me it is!" Piper gives him a dirty look, "No Finn, it's for me." "Awww Man!" Piper shakes her head and leaves Finn to sulk. In her room she stares at the envelope with her name neatly signed on the front. Turning it over, she tears it open and retrieves a letter and necklace. Pipers mouth drops open when she realizes it's her mother's necklace, given to her before she left home and joined the Storm Hawks, When she was instated as the new princess. The same one she returned to her mother when she decided that she did not wish to be the princess, but a Storm Hawk. It was a beautiful silver necklace with the insignia of her family on it. She remembered it well, two swords united, a Red rose perfectly designed on one hilt and a White on the other, to remind the kingdom that although everyone was different and may not agree, there was always love and hope that would be brought back to the Kingdom, no matter what the circumstances. The necklace also contained the engraved names of the past princesses and the present one on the back. Piper was a bit surprised to find her name still there. "This letter is from mom and dad." She draws her attention to the piece of paper and she unfolds it to read her mother's words,

_**My Dearest Piper,**_

_**It has been far too long since we have spoken and seen each other. We may not have liked the decision you made, to leave home, and fight with Sky Knights, instead of fulfilling your duties as princess, but we have always loved and respected you and your decision, we miss you, but I now more than ever am happy you are not here. I am sorry, but this letter is not to catch up with you. We are in the gravest of circumstances. We have been invaded by the Cerulian Guard, of the Wayward Kingdom. It is with great regret to inform you that our Kingdom of Warren stands no chance against them. Piper I am forced to write this letter as an invitation for you to come home. The Prince, Aron has put forth a compromise that I do not accept. But alas, it is not my choice. The Prince proposes that before three sunsets you are to marry him and combine our Kingdoms, or he will take over our Kingdom and make every survivor a slave. He thinks he is being chivalrous by making this offer and gaining the Kingdom the "old fashion way" through marriage. If it was my choice I refuse to give you away to this mad-man. I am free to put whatever I want into this letter, so please don't come, I would never want to put you through something like this, and if not for Aron forcing this letter, it would not even be written. I love you and you father does too. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**~Mom**_

_**P.s: here is the necklace that rightfully belongs to you. No matter what you will always be a princess. It is to be passed down to your children.**_

Piper closes the letter, anger boiling inside her. After some thinking, she calmly gets up and starts to pack her clothes, and crystals. "I will go, at dawn. I'm sorry mom, but I cannot stand by and watch this happen to you and the Kingdom. I will not marry him, but I will think of something. He is going to wish he never stepped foot on Terra Warren." Piper tosses the letter on her crystal table, and puts on her necklace. She had a feeling someone needed her, but she never expected anything like this. She had no choice, she could not let this snob prince have his way, not while she is a Storm Hawk, she would have to do something. "I won't tell the others, it has nothing to do with them, I would like it to stay that way."

Piper waits for the morning to set in, and darkness to leave, hoping that no one would notice until she was far enough away, that she was gone. She rested, plans formulating, and being thrown away in her head. She figured that Terra Warren would take a full day and a half to get to with some stops for fuel. She slowly drifts to sleep.

With a sudden start Piper jerks up out of her sleep, and looks at her clock. She sighs in relief; she just gets up in time to leave before anyone else wakes up. She grabs her pack and tip-toes through the hall and to the hanger bay where she manually opens the doors, and sets them to close. She mounts her skimmer and flies out of the condor, looking back to see the doors close, with the hope that she will return as soon as she can.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Aron

**Chapter 2**

Piper clutches her necklace as she approaches terra Warren. Getting closer she notices four guards in the skies blocking the way to the castle. A

glowing light comes shooting at her and just as she dodges it, she realizes they are crystal attacks. She speeds ahead and pulls out her energy

staff, and grabs a blocker crystal from her bag. She continues to dodge the attacks and block the ones that get too close, until the attacks cease

and she stops some feet in front of the guards. "Who are you and what business do you have on this terra?" "This is my terra! I am princess

Piper, of terra Warren. I suggest you tell me what you are doing here, and for future reference you might want to know who your attacking before

you attack!, Now move aside, I have business to attend to." "We do not take orders from you, we obey Prince Aron of the Cerulian Guard, but we

are waiting for a princess Piper. How do we know you are who you say, you certainly look like no princess." Piper scowls at them and holds up her

necklace. The blue crystal shines as clear as the sky, and reflects an image into the sky, showing the names and faces of the past princesses and

Piper, the present one. "Now move out of my way before I make you!" The guards stubbornly stand their ground with no intention of moving.

Piper twirls her energy staff and rev's her skimmer when a man in the same Cerulian Guard armor, but much finer detail and craftsmanship rides

up. "Well now, what's going on up here?" "Pr….Prince Aron, your highness. I am greatly sorry but this girl here thinks that she can order us

around, we were just about to straighten her out!" Aron does not look at them at all, his eyes on Piper, amused by her expression. "I think you

men are the ones who need to be straightened out. She is quite right to think that she can order you around. She is the princess of this terra,

and you have the strict orders to let her through, do you believe that I cannot order you around as well? My own guard?" "N….No your highness,

sir, of course not, we live to serve you!" "Then you will escort the princess through to the castle." "Yes sir!" "I am extremely sorry for my men's

incompetence princess, I am happy you decided to join us." Piper directs her scowl at him, "I did not come here for you, a stuck up prince who

thinks he can do whatever he wants and get whatever he wants, no matter who her pushes around to get it." "Awe, you look so cute when

you're mad." Piper squints her eyes as he continues, "Let's not argue, as you know in order to save your precious Kingdom, you must marry me in

three days, I don't want to be at odds with my future bride." "Too late, you already are by being here." Piper speeds by him and his guards. Aron

smiles and slowly makes his decent to the castle.

"Umm….Finn….Junko, we have a problem." Finn and Junko run into the navigation room, "What is it Stork, Cyclonians?! Is the Condor going

down?! Salvage everything you can! I need…." "Finn! Calm down." "Thank you Junko." "No problem Stork. So what's the problem, and…." Junko

scratches his head, looking around, "Where's Piper?" "That's exactly the problem, where is Piper. I have not seen her at all today, I just looked in

her room for her, because I thought I was getting a deathly disease, could not stop itching, but she was not there. So I looked everywhere else I

could think of. I got to the hanger bay and, her skimmer is gone." "Yes, that means I am in charge of the Condor!!" "Finn, this is serious, where

could Piper have gone without telling us?" "Junko's right Finn, we need to look for some kind of note or something, she must have left us that

much, Piper is not one to just up and leave without explanation, or planning." "Should we contact Aerrow?" Stork takes a minute to think about it.

"I've thought about that. Let's make sure she is not in danger before we interrupt Aerrow on his mission, we don't know if it will put him in danger

to contact him. Spread out and look for some kind of clue to where she went, if we don't find anything I will take my chances contacting Aerrow."

"Aye-Aye Captain." Finn continues to sulk, turns around and walks down the hall to the Hanger bay.

It took about five minutes before Stork went to contact Aerrow, and Junko stopped him, by running in the room. "Stork! I found a letter, it's

addressed to Piper, you should read it." Stork grans the letter and reads the neatly printed words. "This is bad."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Chapter 3**

"Oh Piper!" Piper's mother runs to her with outstretched arms and embraces her with bone crushing force, as petite and thin as she was for

an older woman. When Piper gathered her breath and could move her arms, she returned the hug. When her mother finally released her, Piper's

father walked up to her, looking weary, but he was still the strong, brave man that she remembered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I

have missed you my daughter." "We both have, so much." Piper's mother starts to tear up. "I've missed you both too, so…. who wants to tell me

what's been going on?" Piper's parents look at each other, their faces grave. "let's sit down." They head to her father's study and take a seat.

"Piper, your mother and I are very sorry that you are involved in this." He sighs and begins to explain, "About one week ago Aron arrived with his

guard, he hospitalized our entire air fleet and killed a number of our guards. I organized a team to capture him, but it failed, his guard is just too

great. He has done much damage in one weeks time to our defenses, and to our people's hope." Piper's mom lowers her head, "It was two days

ago that he learned about you, by force most likely. He requested an audience with us, to negotiate. That's when he purposed you marry him

instead of him taking over that very day. Your father and I declined immediately, and that's when the letter came into play. He said that if we

would not write to you, that he would, so I decided that it would be best if I wrote to and told you not to come, guess it didn't work." Piper stares

at her parents, digesting the information. "Piper as King but more importantly as your father, I will not let you marry this man." "I know father, I

don't plan to, but something needs to be done. I will make Aron think that he is getting his way to buy some time for me to think of something."

"But what can you do honey, your father has tried everything short of giving himself to this murderer, and that was not a suggestion dear. The

only person who might….no." "What mom." " I can't believe I am going to say this but, that vigilante, the Black Sky Rider I believe he was called, is

the only one I can think of that would stand a chance against Aron. But he disappeared years ago…., come to think about it, it was about the

same time you left Piper." Piper stares into space, "….Right….The Black Sky Rider, I remember…." "Well Aron will not step foot in this castle as long

as I am alive, so piper why don't you get some rest, you must be tired. We have three days beginning tomorrow to figure something out." "Your

father's right, go to bed." They rise and take turns embracing their daughter and saying goodnight.

Piper walks herself to her old room while her parents continue to talk in the study. Walking down those familiar halls brought back memories, and

she turned the corner stopping in front of her room mentally laughing about how easily she could still get around the castle, she knew every turn,

every door. She remembered when she would stroll thought the long corridors in order to skip out on her princess lessons until someone would

find her, usually her mother. Piper reaches for the door handle and turns it, pushing back the big wooden door she gasps at the man preparing

her bed. "No Way!!, George?!" "The man turns around and smiles, "Well, Well, look who it is, lady Piper." Piper runs and practically knocks the tall,

lean old man over with a hug. He returns the gesture and then pulls back to look at her face, "My, My, how you've grown, and an important Storm

Hawk now." "I can't believe your still here! You've gotten older too, shouldn't you have retired?" George chuckles, "Being a butler will always be

my job, your parents have tried to get me to retire, but I'm too good. Instead they send me on vacations once in a while. Plus I'm the only butler

that you have not made run away." Piper laughs, "Of course not, you were the only one who understood me and treated me like a person and

not a princess. You would not take my childish antics, and you became my best friend." George smiles, "Oh your going to make me blush." Piper

laughs again. "Well anyway I am glad to see you George." "And I you. I mean who else is going to keep you out of trouble, but also keep your

secrets, and cover for you when you slip out." "Those were some good times, you got me through a lot and always had my back." "Well how

about you get some rest, we can reminisce some more tomorrow." George begins to leave, "Wait George, one question, you know what's going

on right?" "Lady Piper, I know everything, but it a bit of a sticky situation." "Do you think I made the right decision, coming here?" "To be honest I

was hoping under the circumstances that you would not come, but you are clever, and now that you are here I would not trade it for the world. I

trust your decisions, and remember I have your back." George smiles and winks. Piper smiles, "Thanks George, I'm glad I came too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight lady Piper." George leaves the room and Piper spots a nightgown on her bed. She rolls her eyes and smiles, "Mom" She changes into

it willingly for the first time in forever and climbs under her soft, warm, silky comforter. Piper thinks about the Storm Hawks and Aerrow. She

wonders what they are doing and if they have found out about her leaving yet, and also about what she was going to do about Aron and his

guard. As she drifts off to sleep she remembers the talk her and her parents had about the Black Sky Rider and how maybe it was time for him to

return to terra Warren.

Stork hovers over the table of sprawled out maps, looking at Piper's most recent and detailed one. "She has every terra but this terra Warren

mapped out, it is on none of these maps." Stork briefly looks to Junko who is trying to contact Piper. "Piper….Piper? Come in….It's Junko…….., No

one is answering Stork." Stork flicks through several maps and then sets them all aside, "I don't get it. I have never even heard of this terra." He

picks up her mother's letter again to double check the name. "Why didn't she tell us about this?" Junko picks up a map and stares at it pretending

to read it. "Maybe Piper didn't want us to know about her terra. The letter says she's a princess, I didn't even know their were still Princes and

Princesses in Atmos." Junko turns to look at Finn who is sitting down, still in a state of confusion, and scratching his head, "Piper's a princess?

She'd been holding out on me! All this time she could have been hooking me up with a hot Princess!" "Finn, this is not a joke, be serious, Piper is

in trouble, she has to marry that Prince guy in three days or he will destroy terra Warren, and Piper with it." Stork walks over to the

communicator, "Your right Junko, Piper's in danger. I believe it is time to contact Aerrow."


	4. Chapter 4:The Rider's Return and Warning

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up, but hey that's life sometimes right. Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Oh and a special dedication for this chapter goes out to Sapphearceskyy who's many kind words and reviews are what make these chapters possible. She is a great story, and songfic writer, so check out her stuff. I hope that her dream of owning the Stormhawks will come true because that would be awesome!! **

**ENJOY!! ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Piper stirs as the sun hits her face, and the phoenix finches sing to each other, their beautiful song, known throughout Terra Warren. She stretches and swings her legs over the side of the bed, she stands and changes into the clean clothes left for her in the bathroom. As she approaches the window the breeze hits her face. She scans the beautiful gardens, filled with roses, daffodils, cherry blossoms, and many others. She sighs and looks up at the clear blue skies thinking about her life, oh how she wished she could just fly through the skies again and forget about this mess of a situation. A knock at the door breaks into her daydream and she permits them to enter. She smiles when George walks in. "Good morning lady Piper." "Good morning George, the gardens look more beautiful then I remember." "Ah, yes, that would be the new gardener's handy work. Finally got rid of that old prune Max, He never liked his job." Piper laughs remembering Max and how he always complained about his job. "So George, what's up, you look like you came to tell me something." "Yes, your mother and father are waiting for you in the dining area for breakfast, they have something to tell you." "Ok, thanks George, I'll head down there now." George smiles and exits the room."

Piper enters the dining room, issuing her good mornings and staring in shock at all the food on the table for just three of them. "Wow, I forgot how much food the cooks make, the guys back on the condor would flip if they saw this, especially Junko and Finn." She chuckles in her memory of the guys in-hailing their food. She snaps out of it when her father asks her to sit down. Piper picks at a couple of items on her plate and pushes it away. "George told me that you have something to tell me." Her parents glance at each other, and her mother continues eating leaving her father to talk. "Piper, Aron has requested an audience with you. He would not tell me why." Piper contemplates the request, "He probably wants to remind us we have three days until the wedding, and he most likely wants an answer now. I'll go and meet with him, tell him that I accept so that he thinks he's winning until we can figure out a way to stop this." "Piper…." "Don't worry dad I'll handle it." He gives her a weak smile, "Well our little girl has really grown up into a mature, responsible woman." Piper gets up and hugs him and then leaves.

While riding her skimmer over the grassy outskirts of Terra Warren's town, with two of her fathers guards, a building, formed in the shape of a castle comes into view. Piper turns quickly to see the guards confused expression. She looks straight ahead and clarifies what the building is. "This is where Aron has set up his guard, and as you can see by the tents set up around this newly built home of his, he can care less about them. Be on your guard gentlemen, they are not as honorable as they think." "Yes Ma'am!" They speed up heading straight for the mock-up castle, ready to run down any guard member that gets in the way. They skid to a stop in front of the doors where they are greeted by a man who asks no questions as to who they are. "Greetings Madame, gentlemen." His accent reminds her of Dove, and makes her miss the Stormhawks and all her friends even more. "Prince Aron is waiting for you, right this way." He extends his arm pointing her through the door. They enter, and as the doors close the guide issues them to follow him down a long hall with marble statues of Terra Cerulia's Prince and their past rulers, as well as painting's of the many kings past. Piper focuses on just walking forward and facing this arrogant man. They step through a stone archway into a dimmed chamber which Piper guesses is the "throne" room. Piper searches the room with her eyes on full alert, but even with her guard up she jumps at Aron's entrance behind them. "Well hello my bride, welcome to my temporary castle." Piper's anger bubbles up as she turns on her heels, holding herself back from blasting him with one of her crystals. Through gritted teeth she spits her words at him venomously, "I am not your bride yet, and you will call me princess, nothing else, you have not, nor ever will earn the right to call me anything else. Now what did you call me here for." "Ah, a bit angry are we "Princess," I must say it is not becoming of you." Piper's feet urge her to lunge at him but she firmly controls herself, keeping her angry composure. "Anyway, I called you here for the wedding plans, I need you size, and color preference…." Piper's expression turns into astonishment, how dare he assume she will marry him, and that she would even consider arranging it nonetheless. "You are so arrogant as to assume that I will marry you!?" "Well are you not? I mean seeing as with a snap of my fingers I can tear apart your terra like paper, I would nothing but assume that the honorable thing would be to accept, for our people." "Don't speak to me of honor! These are my people, not yours! I only agree to this for them, but how dare you think I will have a part in it other then standing next to you unwillingly! I will plan nothing with you!" Aron smiles playfully as piper fumes, "Well I must know your size?" "Guess!" Piper storms off with her bodyguards in tow, mounts her skimmer and speeds off as fast as it will allow her to go.

"MOM! DAD!" George appears behind Piper shocked by her entrance, "is something wrong lady Piper?!" Piper turns to the guards, "Your dismissed." The guards nod and leave without question. "George, I need to go on a no questions asked ride, can you cover for me, like old times." She managed a small smile and George understood. "Just be careful Piper." "Thanks George."

"Um….Prince Aron, sir, what will you do for the arrangements now that the princess has declined to do it?" "You fool, I never expected her to accept, I just want her to know whose in charge, and to put her in the place I expect a wife to be in. There is no way for her to get out of this, I have already won, now I'm just enjoying her anger of not being able to do anything about it." A loud rumbling sound shoots forth from outside and Aron makes his way there to see what it is. When he steps outside he sees nothing but clouds of dust in the dirt patch of a camp they have set up. A person darts in circles through the dust un-noticeable to anyone. Stopping suddenly at the camps entrance his figure starts to come into view. "Who is that! Men! Bring him to me!" As the dust clears the figure becomes more clear in time to see a crystal blast hit Aron's castle. The right side crumbles under the hard hit just barely missing Aron who dives to the side. Aron turns his attention from the damaged castle to the mysterious rider, now clearly visible. The rider dressed in all black armor from helmet to boot, with black sunglasses to hide his eyes, stares Aron down. "Well what are you waiting for, get him!" The guards hesitate, and in that hesitation the rider points his weapon at Aron giving him that message hat he's next. The guards charge as the rider rev's his black skimmers engine and takes off into the blinding noon sun. Aron starts to get up shoving his servant away from him, "I want to know who that was! You all lose a nights meal for your hesitation, and letting him get away! Your all useless!" "From what I have heard of Terra Warren's past, that was a match to the description of the Black Sky Rider. He disappeared years ago though, no one has seen him since." "Well, looks like we have a hero on our hands. He will pay for this defiance."


	5. Chapter 5: Piper Addresses Her People

Chapter 5

"Condor to Aerrow.... come in Aerrow.... are you there, it's an emergency." Stork listens intently only hearing static on the other end. "Well his skimmer's communication system is off so all I can do right now is signal his skimmer and wait until he contacts us." "So what do we do until then?" "That's a good question Junko.... all we can do is keep looking for any clue to where Terra Warren is, and according to the note she only has one more day, so we have to find something soon."

Piper lies in the gardens after her ride staring up at the starry sky, moon fully aglow. "How can such a beautiful sight be foreshadowed by such an evil as Aron?" George comes out with a pillow and blanket. Piper retrieves them from him and thanks him. Piper sighs, "I have one day left George. I'll have to think of something great to get rid of Aron. But I have something that I need to do first. Please tell mom and dad that I won't be able to make it to breakfast tomorrow morning, I have somewhere I need to be." George nods and leaves.

Piper closes the front gate behind her and goes into town. People shuffle through stands and rush by each other in what looks like such a hurry that they do not notice her. Piper makes her way to the giant water fountain in the middle of the town, where the statue of Terra Warren stands showing the castle and town from Atmosia's skies. She climbs onto the stone ledge, making herself known. "Excuse me everyone! Can I have your attention." The town's people start whispering to each other in surprise, and point at piper who patiently waits for them to gather and quiet down. "I know it's been awhile and some of you might not know who I am, but I have something to say. I know you are all aware of prince Aron's presence, and that those of you who know me know why I am here, and you may be uneasy. I am here to assure you that the matter is being taken care of, and I will not allow him to have a hold over this terra. I will do everything I can to stop him, even if it means giving myself in marriage to protect you. I am well aware of the fact that I have not been any kind of princess to you and that I left when I was young, because the truth is I never wanted to be a princess. I wanted to ride through the skies and protect Atmosia from any threat that it faced, but Terra Warren is part of Atmosia. When I was little I remember staring at the sky admiring it's beauty, and playing in the castle's gardens to get away from my lessons. My point is, this is what Terra Warren is about, beauty, laughter, and honorable people. Aron thinks he can and has taken that away from us, but don't let him. Don't show him that he's winning, or that he's better then us because he won't win, and he is definitely in no way better then us. I refuse to let the people of Terra Warren grow dull, and forget what this Terra is all about; what we stand for, and that's why I am here in front of you today. I can tell you now that the Black Sky Rider is back, and that he will do everything in his power to help us against Aron. So Terra Warren, are you ready to help oppose Aron and his feeble attempt to control our Terra!" The crowd of towns people erupt in cheers as Piper smiles and steps off the fountains ledge. Piper makes her way through the crowd talking to groups of people at a time, encouraging and getting to know her people.

"Stork, we've looked everywhere for some kind of evidence that Terra Warren exists. What if Aerrow does not contact us in time; she is suppose to get married today." "I don't know Junko....We might have to start a blind search for her....or....wait, do you hear something?" Stork, Junko, and Finn look at each other, "The communication system!" They run to the navigation room and hear the communication link's static. "Aerrow to Condor.... Aerrow to condor....what's going on, my communication signal is flashing." Stork runs to answer. "Aerrow, finally." "Stork, what's wrong." "We have a big problem Aerrow." "Cyclonians!?" "No worse." "What could be worse!?" "Well....Piper's gone...."


	6. Chapter 6: The Search For Terra Warren

Chapter 6

"What do you mean she's gone?!" "She left the night after you and Starling went on your mission, while we were asleep." "Were did she go?" "That's the problem, we found a letter addressed to her from her mother in her room, it said her terra is in danger and….Well you should probably read the rest for yourself, but she does not have much time left before…." "Before what stork?" Aerrow's firm voice tells stork that he is less than happy about this turn in events. "You should really get back and see for yourself Aerrow." "Aerrow does not answer for what seems to be hours, "I'll be back by midday." The communication link static's out and ends. Stork looks at the time to see that midday is about two hours away. He reaches for the intercom, "Umm guys, Aerrow is on his way back to the condor, get ready for any drastic action."

"Is everything alright Aerrow?" Starling opens the last cell of sky knights. "No Piper's missing. I'm sorry Starling but you'll have to take them out on your own, she comes first." "I understand the team comes first. I should have no problems from here, thanks for the help, and best of luck to you." "Thank you Starling." Aerrow mounts his skimmer and takes off out of the narrow passage they came in heading back to the condor's location. "You better be alright Piper. What are you thinking?" With worry in his chest he revs his engine going as fast as he possibly can.

Piper walks through the gardens waiting for her father to join her. As she paces back and forth she contemplates what she will say to him. She turns her head at the sound of angry mumbling and smiles knowing her father is lost in his own gardens. Piper makes her way toward his voice and finds him standing in the middle of the garden looking confused. She smiles, "having some trouble dad?" He turns and returns the smile, "Well perhaps a bit. But don't forget I never ran away to this place every day as a youngster." He gives her a knowing, busted glance and continues, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Piper takes a deep breath, "Alright, now you know I am going to continue trying with all my might to stop Aron in whatever way I can hopefully think of, but….I've been thinking…. Just in case time runs out." Piper's father stops her seeing where she is going, "No, out of the question, we will not let him have you." "Dad, if time runs out, I've decided to marry Aron in order to give us more time. You and I both know that if I don't marry him he will destroy our terra. At least with me as his wife he will have a really hard time accomplishing that." "NO Piper! That's Final!" "Dad I know it's hard but it's my choice, and I will protect this terra and the people of Terra Warren. I caused this so I will fix it." Piper's father looks stunned at her last comment. "Piper….how could you ever think this is your fault." "How is it not dad! I left Terra Warren open to this fate when I left as a child. If I stayed, I would have gotten married to a man from one of the few kingdoms left and formed a strong alliance that would have prevented all of this. Now that I am older I realize things I did not then and I really let my Terra down, I let you down." "Piper….I didn't realize you were carrying this much distress. I could not be more proud of you then I am and have always been, and so is your mother. I am sure that Terra Warren understands that this was just a big mistake; it had nothing to do with you or your decisions. You also know that your mother and I would never want you to marry someone you do not love because we love you." Piper calms down and takes a deep breath, "Dad, I know what I must do. There are so many good people here, they deserve to be safe and happy, and if this is my last resort, which I promise you I will fight until the end, then it's what needs to be done." Piper's father takes her hand, "I do not like this one bit, but I have seen your growth these past few days, and I know what you did for our people this morning. I love you and I will be behind you in your decision whether I like it or not, but know that I ask you to reconsider, and remember that you deserve to be happy too." "Thanks dad, I'll remember that. So, I should probably get back to brainstorming ways to stop this." "And leave me to tell your mother, I don't think so! How about I brainstorm while you face your mother." Piper laughs with her father as they walk out of the gardens back to the castle.

Stork, Junko, and Finn watch as a worried and angry Aerrow paces the floor reading the letter for Piper. Aerrow stops in his tracks and Stork realizes what was read. "Aerrow?...." Aerrow's face becomes dangerously serious, and he responds through gritted teeth, "What have you found on this Aron guy." Stork chooses his words carefully in order to prevent Aerrow from any rash action; knowing that Piper has always been more important to him then anything, Stork understands his anger and worry. "Well, we don't know any more then you do, but according to the letter we need to act fast." Junko chimes in, "I think we should focus on finding Terra Warren, that's where piper will be." Aerrow collects himself realizing everyone can see his anger. "I'm sorry, your right, we need to find this Terra. Since there are more Terra's to the east and south, you guys split up and ask anyone you can find about it, someone has to know something about Terra Warren." Finn jumps up in excitement, "Alright!! I get Terra Tropica!!" They all glare at him, "What, there are a lot of people there, someone's got to have some information." "Ok team, let's head out." Aerrow starts to leave when Junko stops him, "Wait what about you Aerrow?" "I'm traveling to see Dove's father, I figure he might be old enough to help ,e out. If not I'll continue in the west, then head north. Now ride as fast as your skimmers will take you, but be careful and safe. I will leave my communicator open, so report anything you find. We will find her." They all nod in agreement and run to the hangerbay where they mount their skimmers and take to the sky, while Stork runs the condor east.

Aerrow slows down as he approaches Terra Gale and lands firmly on the ground. As he dismounts his skimmer he watches as a small slender figure waves and runs to greet him. "Aerrow what a lovely surprise. What brings you to Terra Gale my friend?" "Actually I came to see your grandfather, is he here?" "Oh I am so sorry, but he just left and would not tell me where he was going." Aerrows heart sinks into his stomach, "No, do you know when he will be back?" "Yes, he said about a day." Aerrow slumps to the ground knowing that Dove's grandfather, the oldest friend he could think of to help is gone. Dove senses his despair and inquires to what is wrong, "Is something wrong Aerrow? What did you need to ask my grandpapa?" "I'm looking for a Terra, and I figured he might know where it is." "Well maybe I can help, which Terra is it?" Aerrow stands up thinking that he's got nothing to lose in telling her. "It's called Terra Warren, but we have no maps of it, or any idea where it's located." "Well that's because they don't want it to be located." Dove puts her hands over her mouth. "You mean you know of it, and where it is!" "No....I never said that." "Dove, if you know where it is then I need to know, please, piper is in danger, and so is that Terra if the Storm Hawks don't get there in time." "What do you mean, how is that possible, there has never been a problem on Terra Warren. But my brother lives there, I hope he is alright. You see the place is unknown to anyone but the people who live there because thats the way they want it. There have only been two maps ever made, and there was only suppose to be one. You see, my brother is older then me, and we were born on Terra Warren, but when I was born my mother died shortly after, and my father had already passed, he was part of thier guard. But my Grandpapap could not live there with the memory of his daughter everywhere he went. So he decided we would leave, but the only problem was my brother did not want to leave. He stayed with our neighbors and grandpapa pleaded with the king to let us visit him. The king was kind enough to put his trust in us and have a map made with the promise and oath that we would not tell a soul about Terra warren, or show the maps to anyone. So you see why it is difficult for me to decide if I can tell you where it is." "I'm sorry Dove, I do not know why this is happeneing, but there is not much time left. Dove, please, no one else will know about Terra warren except you and the Storm Hawks." Dove contemplates the situation. "Ok, I trust you." Dove runs into her house and grabs the map running back out with it in her hand. "This is it, but please find my brother and make sure he is safe. His name is Piere." "I promise." She opens the map, "Ok the terra is to the far west, so you are half way there already, but the tricky part is when you get there. Around the Terra is nothing but cloud, and it is thick. You must go straight through, if you turn at all you could be lost for hours." Aerrow studies the map, "Wait a minute, these drawings look familiar." Aerrow's eyebrows shoot up, "Piper drew this!" Dove looks at the map closer, "Oh my, she was a map maker that young?" Aerrow roles up the map, "Thank you so much Dove, I will send word of your brother." Aerrow gets on his skimmer and takes off. "Good luck!"

"Stormhawks come in." "Sharpshooter Finn here!" "Junko here!" "Condor here." "Alright guys I got the location. "What! No way, I'm not done at Terra Tropica yet." "Finn!!," shouts all three sensible team members in unison. "Sorry...." "Anyway, there is one condition. No one can know about this Terra, it's suppose to be a secret, and I promised Dove to keep it that way understand?" "Right." "Ok, Finn, Junko, meet back up with Stork on the condor. Stork the Terra is far west, I'm halfway there so I'm going ahead. The Terra is not hard to miss, it's in a dense and thick patch of cloud. Now Stork you have to make sure you go straight through, one turn and your lost." "No problem." "Alright Storm Hawks, let's get our team mate back."


	7. Chapter 7: Aerrow

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. I am very appreciative that you like my story, and your kind words are a great inspiration, so you all deserve this dedication! Oh and sorry for taking so long! ^-^**

**Dedication to: liz1234, Cowgirls Angel Rita, Amethyst, TheAngel'sWings, Zedax, XXSilverXTwilightXX, prettydawn, Sapphearceskyy, okami's princess, koyumi the death bringer, and She who must not be named. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Ok enjoy, I'll shut up now. ^-^**

**Chapter 7**

Piper paces the floor glancing at the white dress laying on her bed. She listens to the commotion in the hall where all the wedding preparators wait to get her ready. A familiar knock is heard and she runs to open the door. George is pushed through the small space that is given, and Piper closes the door behind him. She makes her way to the bed and sits down. George stays silent allowing her to gather her thoughts. Staring into space Piper speaks up, "I really can't stop this can I George? Is there anything I can do? I mean I am about to get married in an hour to a man I strongly detest, and I don't want to, but I have to. I might not see my team again, and they don't know where I am. I am so confused George."

"Perhaps you should talk to your friends, they could help, or at least be there for you."

"But that's your job George. Anyway it's too late for that, plus I don't know how I would explain this to him."

"Him?"

George gives her a look of curiosity.

"I meant them."

George looks at her skeptically.

"I see."

"See what?"

"You have feelings for one of them."

Piper stumbles over her words,

"What….What….No, their just friends."

"Piper, I know you better then anyone, and you gave it away with that "him" instead of "them."

"Fine you might be right, but let's get back to the matter at hand, and how I can stop this."

"I have much faith in you lady Piper, you'll do what you know is right for you and Terra Warren."

Piper stays on her bed as George leaves her with her thoughts.

Aerrow spots the thick, dense cloud patch and takes a deep breath. He continues straight on, entering the white, fluffy, mountainous mass.

After what seems like hours Aerrow begins to believe he is lost until his skimmer breaches the outer layer of the cloud bringing a large castle into view. His heart pounds knowing he is close to Piper, making him wonder what he is going to say to her.

Piper looks at the wedding gown on her bed for the eighth time before picking it up. She holds it up to herself in front of her mirror,

"I guess there is no other choice Piper, your going to have to go through with it. Look at me I'm talking to myself now."

She tosses the dress back to the bed and puts her head in her hands. A knock is heard at the door and she grants whoever it might be access to enter. A guard walks in and she lifts her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well lady Piper you seem to have a visitor. He swears he knows you, and says he must see you immediately. He refuses to leave."

"What is his name?"

"He didn't give me time to ask, but he has armor on with a bird insignia; I believe it's a hawk, and he has red spiked hair."

"Wait, red hair?"

"Yes my lady."

"It can't be Aerrow, he doesn't know where I am, and he couldn't have gotten here already; he was on a mission with Starling."

"Um….My lady?"

"Oh, sorry. I will talk to him, bring him to the gardens and I will meet him there."

"Right away ma'am."

The guard exits the room leaving Piper shocked and nervous.

"What am I suppose to say to him."

Piper enters the garden, and as she turns the corner, Aerrow comes into view. Her heart pounds while she looks at his back.

"A….Aerrow?" Aerrow turns around at the sound of her voice; and what seems to be relief washes over his face.

"Piper!"

He moves toward her, and when he reaches her, he pulls her into his embrace. She stands in shock, and then realizing how much she missed him, she holds back tears, and hugs him back. Her guards walk up behind Aerrow to take him away from the princess, but she waves them off. Aerrow pulls away with his hands still on her arms. He looks her dead in the eyes.

"What were you thinking Piper. I've been thinking the worst had happened to you. Then I read that letter…."

Aerrow stops his sentence.

"Aerrow, I'm fine."

Aerrow lets go of her.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this, about you, your Terra, and Aron."

Aerrow bites off the end of his sentence at the mention of Aron.

"Aerrow, this is not the Stormhawks problem. I didn't tell you because this has nothing to do with you, or the team."

"Any problem you have is our problem too. It's especially mine because I'm the leader. The Stormhawks bear each others burdens Piper. This has everything to do with us because we are your friends and we care about you."

"I'm sorry Aerrow, but this is a burden you cannot bear, and I didn't tell you about being a princess because I did not want you to treat me differently. As for Terra Warren it is to remain a secret place, out of Cyclonis' range."

"Piper we would never have treated you different."

"Oh really, so your saying if you knew I was a princess, destined to be heiress to my kingdom, that you would have let me fight Cyclonis, and the Cyclonians knowing I could get hurt, and my Terra would lose their crowned princess? You wouldn't have treated me any different then Piper the navigator? You wouldn't have felt awkward having a princess on board, as a teammate?"

"No Piper, I admit I would be shocked at first, but princess or not, I always fear you could get hurt fighting Cyclonis and her army, and I'm sure the guy's would feel the same."

Piper looks at him with a new found appreciation. A guard walks up to her side.

"Sorry lady Piper, but if you are going through with this, they are requesting that you begin getting ready."

"All right, tell them I'm coming."

The guard leaves and Piper looks at Aerrow's confused face.

"Wait, going through with it? Your not planning on marrying this guy, are you?"

Piper turns her gaze to the ground, and then back to him.

"Aerrow, I left Terra Warren years ago for my own personal reasons, and look what that's caused. I will protect this Terra, and the people on it, with my life. We are trying to find a way to stop this, but if we can't, I've decided to marry him in order to keep the Terra safe."

Aerrow's heart drops.

"Piper, no, don't do this, the Stormhawks are on their way, I'm here now, let us help you."

"The Stormhawks can't fight with Terra Cerulia. Not only will it seem like the Stormhawks taking sides between Terra's, but it will violate Terra Warren's code of honor; the same one that every kingdom has. To Aron, and Terra Warren you and the Stormhawks are outsider. I don't think of you as that because you are my friend and teammate, but you are now considered a guest of Terra Warren as well, and we will be responsible if you were to take drastic action. If you attacked him, he would take it as war, and he would unleash his guard on the town, and the people. I refuse to let anyone die from this situation. Aerrow I have to do this alone."

"I refuse to believe that, and what does this code of honor have to say about Aron infiltrating this Terra."

"Your right, he is breaking the code by being here in the manner that he is, and usually other kingdom's would be contacted to help reprimand him personally, but there are very few kingdom's left, and they are scattered far from here, across the Atmos. Aron knows we can't contact anyone, and if we attacked, then that ruins everything Terra Warren stands for, and there will be chaos. I'm sorry Aerrow, I have to do this my way."

Piper turns and walks back toward the castle.

Aerrow paces back and forth in the room he was escorted to after Piper walked away from him. He walks to the door, exits the room, and runs into a guard.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you."

"Yeah bring me to Piper."

"I'm sorry, but lady Piper is talking with someone, and does not wish to be disturbed."

"Then bring me to her room so I can talk to her when she is done."

The guard hesitates for a moment. Aerrow takes advantage of his hesitation, and pleads with him.

"Please, I have to stop her. I want to help."

The guard looks around,

"Ok, I guess there is no harm in waiting for her."

"Thank you."

As they approach Piper's room the door flings open, and Piper runs out, in a long white dress that fits her form perfectly. Aerrow stands, mouth agape, right in front of her. She blushes a little and then remembers she is in a hurry. She goes to rush past Aerrow who snaps out of his shock in time to grab her arm.

"Wait Piper, we still need to talk."

She gives him a warm smile.

"There's no need, I think I have a solution."

She grabs his hand and pulls him along with her.

"Come on, I'll show you."

She leads him to her father's study where she goes to a book shelf and pulls an old looking book off a shelf.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll explain soon. First I have to get my parents together, and since George helped me think of the idea, I want to get him too."

"Who's George"

"He's a very good friend."

"So that's who you were talking to."

"Yeah, now I don't want anyone else but us knowing yet, and when the guys get here we can fill them in."

Aerrow follows Piper out of the study and to the training grounds where her father always goes to think. To her advantage both her parents are there.

"Mom, dad, I have an idea that can stop this."

They both look to one another and smile.

"That's my girl, let's go to my study, we can discuss it in private."

They quickly make their way back to the castle, and as they enter the study, they see George waiting.

"Good we're all here."

Piper motions to a guard to close the door on his way out. They all take a seat, and Piper opens the book she took.

"All right, now this is the book that contains the code of honor. Now what I plan on doing is having the Black Sky Rider challenge Aron."

Everyone looks at each other, except for George.

"I know it's not ideal, but he has always been there in the past, and he wants to help now. The code of honor states that instead of a war between kingdoms, a single person of high stature in the kingdom can challenge another high stature person from another kingdom."

"Yes but the Black Sky Rider is nothing but a vigilante. The code states he has to be of high stature."

"But he is. Remember back before I left, he had saved the town from a thief who happened to stumble upon Terra Warren. Well that day you honored him and gave him a position of guard to the royal family, so he is in high stature."

"I do remember that. But wait, you weren't there, how did you know that?"

Piper hesitates,

"Dad….come on, you know word travels fast here. Anyway, this has to be done now, so what's it going to be?"

Aerrow finally speaks,

" I don't like your life being put in the hands of someone I don't know, but if it's the only thing to help you, then lets do it."

Piper's mother and father look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

"Ok, we believe in your decision Piper, but how are we going to get the Black Sky Rider to do this? We don't know who he is."

Piper smiles,  
"Leave that to me."

She looks to George who winks at her, but she can see the worry behind his eyes. She winks back at him to put him at ease. They all stand to leave and the guard knocks at the door, Piper's father tells him to enter.

"Excuse me, but a group called the Stormhawks have just arrived, and request to see Aerrow, and lady Piper."

"Good, thank you."

Piper turns to Aerrow.

"Then I'll let you go fill them in on everything."

"But Piper, I want to meet this Black Sky Rider."

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I need you to get the guys caught up."

Turning to the guard she gives her orders.

"Please have someone escort the Stormhawks to the main hall, and take Aerrow with you so he can explain our situation."

The guard nods and waits for Aerrow to leave.

"Mom, dad, why don't you call an audience with Aron so we can issue the challenge. I'll meet up with you in the main hall."

They leave knowing it won't take long for Aron to get there. She watches them leave while George speaks up.

"Are you sure about this Piper? This is not exactly what I thought of when we talked."

"I know George, but I have to try this."

Piper leaves the room, and George does the same shortly after.


	8. Chapter 8: Issuing the Challenge

**Chapter 8**

"Looks like we missed a lot"

"Yeah but Piper has the plan all figured out."

Finn stands up,

"Well who is this Black Sky Rider if none of us have ever heard of him?"

Aerrow sighs in frustration.

"I don't know, I would rather the Storm Hawks deal with this but Piper is determined to do it her way. But she's also right about the fact that if the Storm Hawks get involved, it would be seen as us taking sides between Terra's when our job is to protect Terra's."

Piper's father interrupts.

"Our daughter knows what she is doing, she is very smart; always has been."

Piper walks into the conversation.

"Thanks dad"

Piper looks to the Storm Hawks.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you, I'm sorry about leaving without any warning."

Junko runs over and hugs her.

"Piper we missed you so much."

"Th….anks Junko, can't….breath."

Junko lets go and she gasps for air. Stork makes his way over as well, a little hesitant.

"Your Terra doesn't have any contagious diseases right?"

Piper laughs and hugs Stork who just stands still. Finn turns his face away, acting angry.

"I'm still mad you didn't hook me up with a princess all this time."

Piper rolls her eyes.

"Hi to you too Finn. Alright is everyone ready, I've called Aron here to issue the challenge. He should be outside."

Aerrow is the first one to head for the door,

"Well let's go then."

They all follow him out, and as soon as he opens the door he sees Aron waiting with two people from his guard. Aron and Aerrow glare at each other. Seeming to be in their own world at the moment Aron gives a smug grin. Aerrow returns with a scowl and Piper puts her hand on his shoulder as she makes her way to the front of the group. Aerrow sticks to her side protectively as his scowl subsides.

"Aron, I have called you here to issue you a challenge in the name of the Black Sky Rider. He is willing to fight you for the freedom of Terra Warren."

Aron now scowls at the mention of the Black Sky Rider but quickly composes himself.

"I don't think you're in a position to challenge me."

"What is the "GREAT" Aron afraid to show everyone the coward he truly is?"

Aron smirks.

"Very well, tell your precious Sky Rider that I will settle my score with him and still finish him before our wedding has even begun."

Aerrow takes a step forward but is stopped by Piper.

"Alright, you accept the challenge. The battle will begin in three hours at the Terra Warren battle grounds, on the outskirts of town."

Piper walks back into the castle without another word. Aron and his men walk back to their skimmers and take off in the opposite direction. Aerrow glares as they ride away and is the last one to enter the castle.

"So what now Piper?"

"We have three hours before the battle. The old battle grounds haven't been used in years, so mom, dad, take the Storm Hawks out there and prepare them."

Aerrow objects Piper's decision.

"I don't think so, what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to meet the Black Sky Rider and make sure he is prepared for battle."

"Then I'm coming too, I want to meet him and make sure he is capable of ensuring your safety."

"I'm sorry Aerrow, we don't have time for that, I'm have to go alone. I'll meet you at the arena"

Piper leaves the room.

"Piper!"

Junko puts his hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Come on Aerrow, Piper knows what she's doing."

"I know Junko, the problem is I don't know what she is doing, and I have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong."

Piper's father interrupts,

"Let's go boys, we only have three hours and I don't even want to imagine what we will have to fix at the old battle grounds."

Piper meets George in a secluded part of the castle where no one ever goes.

"Alright George, are you ready for this."

"As ready as an old man will ever be."

"Don't worry George."

George laughs to lighten the mood and Piper looks at him like he's crazy.

"What?"

"I can't believe we still meet down here, even after so many years."

Piper laughs too.

"Yeah I know. I guess old habits are hard to break."

Piper looks around the room remembering the last visit to the dusty, dark room. George diverts her attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Actually I found it on one of my vacations that your parents forced me to take. I was climbing the mountains on Terra Peak and saw a blinding red light, I thought it was the sun but after a second glance, and a little further climbing, I came upon this."

George grabs an irregular sized object wrapped in cloth out of his pocket. He hands it to Piper who looks at it perplexed.

"Well open it."

Piper begins to unfold the cloth, and as she does the red light George talked about starts to shine through. She holds a now unwrapped crystal in her hands, speechless. George chuckles.

"Well I thought you would like it."

"Li….like it! George, do you realize what this is!"

George looks confused, waiting for an answer.

"It's a Helix Crystal! I had given up all hope that it existed! You have found what could be the only Helix Crystal in all of Atmosia!"

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm the only one crazy enough to climb those mountains."

"George, I….I can't possibly take this, you found it."

"Piper, there is no one I would rather have it then you. What on earth is a seventy year old man going to do with it?"

Piper lunges at him.

"Thank you so much George!"

She hugs him tight and runs to the door so she can go test out the Crystal, stopping in her tracks on the way out.

"George, thank you, not only for the crystal, but for everything you have done and continue to do for me."

He smiles,"

"Your welcome Piper."

* * *

"These are the old battle grounds? More like ancient ruins if you ask me."

"Finn."

"No it's alright Aerrow, he's right, we have not used these grounds for hundreds of years, and fortunately we never had to."

"Hey Junko, go long!"

Junko runs to the other end of the grounds as Finn throws a large thick and rounded object. Junko catches it and prepares to throw it back when they are interrupted.

"What do you two think you are doing!"

Junko looks from the object in his hand to the shocked king.

"Umm….playing catch with a rock?"

"That's no rock, those are skulls of the brave and honorable knights who died in battle here."

"…Oh…"

Junko places the skull on the ground,

"Sorry…knight guy."

Finn jumps up and down in the distance shouting,

"Eww! Gross! I was holding some dude's skull! Great now I have to wash my hands, and I never wash my hands!"

Aerrow slaps his forehead covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Actually I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Ok."

"Hey fellas! Why don't you start moving the debris and stones out of the middle of the arena!"

"Aye Aye Sir!"

Junko stiffens and gives him a salute while Finn follows his lead.

Aerrow and the king walk away to talk in private.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Piper. I'm not sure what your relationship is…."

Aerrow turns red and starts to stammer when the king puts his hand up.

"I don't need to know. I'm just trying to say thanks, for keeping her safe. It puts our minds at ease knowing she has friends like you who care for her, and I wouldn't mind having you for a son in law."

Aerrow's face turns cherry red and he freezes in place. The king laughs deep and hard.

"Ha Ha Ha! Just kidding son!"

The king heads back to help Finn and Junko clear the fallen, craggy rocks. Aerrow stands still in shock, the thought of him and Piper together on his mind. He snaps himself out of it and moves forward to help.


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

**Chapter 9: The Battle**

The broken jagged rocks of the battle ground walls come into view, piercing the sky with their sharp as crystal tips. The broken pieces of rock tell it's ancient story as the Black Sky Rider drives through the arch entrance. Looking around the arena at the few witnesses to the occasion, he familiarizes himself with his surroundings, from the wall encircling the center of the battle ground, to the unkempt Colosseum seating behind. The Black Sky Rider stops in front of Aron in the middle of the arena. Aron shouts regarding those in the seated area,

"So this is it! You didn't want the entire Terra to witness your defeat; only royalty, their guard, and some outsiders! Ha!"

The Black Sky Rider stays still and quiet.

"Why don't you take off that helmet so I can see your expression when I defeat you."

After no answer he continues his tirade.

"Oh, so you have nothing to say Oh Great Warrior. Fine leave it on, I'll knock it off easily enough. But since I was early, I'll give you a few minutes to give up while I put on my armor."

Aron turns to his guard who have his things prepared.

Aerrow continues to look back and forth from the entrance to the men about to fight. As Finn talks to Junko and Stork about popcorn and the proper foods for a showdown the king looks to Aerrow.

"Whats wrong son?"

Aerrow snaps out of his daze for a moment.

"I'm worried. I have a bad feeling about this fight. It hasn't gone away since Piper suggested it, and where is Piper anyway?"

"Calm down son. I'm positive Piper is fine and on her way."

As the king finishes George walks up behind them.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"Ah George. Yes, please put Aerrow's mind at ease and tell me where Piper is, surely she is with you."

Aerrow looks to George.

"Lady Piper wished me to inform you that she has elected to stay behind at the castle with a select few members of the guard in case Aron has any tricks up his sleeve to sneak attack the village or castle."

Aerrow stands up to leave.

"Then I'm going back."

George stops him by standing in his way.

"Aerrow, Lady Piper knew you might feel just as much, and also informed me to tell you that in her absence she wishes you to tell her the outcome of the battle. She has great confidence in the Sky Rider, as do I."

"Yes, come now Aerrow, Piper knows what she is doing. She had a great idea to stay behind; that's my daughter, sharp as a tack. So sit and enjoy the battle."

Aerrow sighs in agitation.

"Fine."

Out of nowhere Finn shouts in excitement.

"Shhhhhhh! Their gonna start!"

The skimmers of the combatant's begin to rev under their bodies. They charge each other without hesitation, closing the gap between them with every second that goes by. Coming feet away from each other Aron takes to the air, into the brisk sunny skies. The Black Sky Rider veers off, circling the ground below, kicking up dust and dirt while Aron begins to blast at the clouds with his crystal sword full of firebolt crystals, unable to see the Rider.

"Hiding behind your dust and dirt! Go ahead, I have an arsenal of firebolt crystals, I can do this for as long as it takes to finish you off. Aron fires wildly into the arena. A scream erupts from behind the wall separating the onlookers from the field.

"Are you alright Finn?"

Junko looks at Finn in shock from his girly scream. Finn opens his eyes to a blue shining crystal in from of him. He releases the tension in his body and stands up.

"Um...yeah. Nobody heard that right?"

"Nope, everyone heard it. Good thing Piper gave us these blocker crystals before we left."

"Keep your eyes peeled team and keep a watch out for Piper's father and George."

They all nod in agreement and turn their attention back to the battle. The Black Sky Rider takes to the skies like a cyclone, and is barely visible as he dodges the fire blasts. Red lights streak across the sky; one being slightly more orange, through the clouds of dust. Aerrow strains to see how the Sky Rider is doing, noticing the clashing of their weapons. Not being able to see them too clearly, Aerrow can only make out the tall size of the Black Sky Rider's weapon, and the blinding light coming from the end of it; light continuing to erupt in the heart of the cyclone, as they try to find the others weak point. Finn whines.

"Ahhh man! I can't see anything!"

"Shhh... something's happening."

The dirt cloud erupts at the top and Aron speeds out into the open air.

"Now your trapped!"

Aron loads another firebolt crystal into his crystal sword and shoots rapidly into the heart of the dust cloud. The Black Sky Rider darts out of the cloud and rams into Aron's skimmer with great speed and force, knocking him off with his weapon. As Aron falls to the ground, the Black Sky Rider flies down to catch him before he hits. The Rider drops him a couple feet from off the ground, and as he lands his skimmer, Aron makes a move toward his. A blinding light shines from the Black Sky Rider's direction, and as Aron jumps out of it's path everyone shield's their eyes unable to withstand it's brightness. The only sound heard is an explosion as metal parts fly into the air. When the dirt clears the air, the only thing left of Aron's skimmer is a five foot deep hole in the ground. Aron looks from the hole to the Black Sky Rider now standing over him. Looking up from the ground, he stares into the fiery light of a peculiar crystal. A deep voice speaks behind the helmet.

"Do you yield?"

Aron, baffled by the turn of events, becomes just like any other desperate, power mad coward.

"Look, we could be a team. We could take this Terra for our own together, we would be unstoppable."

"DO YOU YIELD!"

"Yes, you win, I yield."

"This Terra is free from you, and you will never return."

The Black Sky Rider turns and walks away, heading for his skimmer.

"Awesome! He actually won, we should totally make him a Storm Hawk!"

"Finn's right, I had my doubts about this guy, but he really pulled through. We should go thank him team."

They all agree.

"I told you my girl knew what she was doing by trusting him to win."

Piper's dad beams with pride and joy. Turning their attention back to the arena Aerrow notices Aron who has pulled something off the ground at his side. As he realizes Aron's plan he is too late. By the time he shouts to the Black Sky Rider, he is on the ground with his helmet thrown to the side, and a scorch mark on his side. Aerrow's heart screams in horror as he realizes who is on the ground.

"PIPER!"

Aerrow jumps the arena wall entering the battle site while shouting orders to the team.

"Finn! Secure Aron! Junko stay with Piper's father! Stork get a doctor!"

Aerrow doesn't look back to see anyone's reaction, or if any of the are following, his focus stays directly on Piper. As soon as he reaches her he slides to the ground by her side. Gently rolling her on her back, being careful of her scorched side, he puts her head on his lap.

"Piper, can you hear me? What were you thinking! Stay with me!"

The words all rush together, not knowing what to say or do. Piper groans and winces at the pain of her side as she looks up at Aerrow.

"Piper, try not to move, a doctor is on the way."

Aerrow looks to Piper's father who is now rushing over, covered by his guard.

"Piper!"

"I...shouldn't have turned my back to him."

"No, you were awesome, he is a lowly coward who took advantage of your mercy. You did the right thing Piper."

Aerrow looks over to Aron who is detained by Finn and his crystal shooter, as Junko and the king come to Piper's side. The guard surround their king and princess as Aron's guard steps to the sidelines, instead of in front of Aron.

"What are you idiots doing, get this moron away from me!"

"Hey!"

Finn gives him an angry face as his guard continues to hesitate. Piper's guard stand their ground ready for a battle to occur.

"I will personally throw each and every one of you in prison for your defiance, now get me out of here or you will regret it you imbeciles!"

Seeing the anger on the Cerulian guard's faces makes Piper try to stand up.

"Piper, what are you doing. Stay still until the doctor gets here."

"Aerrow..."

Piper winces as she sits up.

"I need you to help me up."

"No Piper, stop pushing yourself, your hurt!"

Piper puts pressure on her side with her hand in order to stop the blood from flowing out of her side wound.

"Aerrow, please. I need you to do this for me...please."

Aerrow sighs angrily in defeat, protesting all the way.

"Piper, I don't like this."

Piper smiles weakly.

"I know, but thank you."

She puts her free arm around his neck as he grabs her gently around the waist away from her wound. She winces as they slowly get into a standing position. From a few feet away, remaining where she is standing, Piper addresses Aron's guard.

"You don't have to listen to him. No man or person deserves to be treated this way."

"You shut it. These lowly dogs will do exactly as I tell them, I rule over them, they have nothing else."

"That's not true!"

Piper winces and clutches her side.

"Piper thats enough, you need to relax."

"Wait, just give me a few more minutes."

Piper straightens her body as best as it will allow her to.

"I've seen these men deal with you for the past three days. They are strong and courageous. Terra Warren would be honored to have such brave men protect our Terra from the likes of you. I have no doubt that my father would agree."

Piper turns her attention to the king. He smiles and nods to her.

"She is right, you all deserve a home where you will not only fight for us, but we will care for you like one of our own. Terra Warren's guard is like family, we have each others backs, and I would not trade one of my men for anything in the world."

Piper forces another weak smile.

"What do you say men, will you become part of our Terra's family."

They keep silent.

"They will not listen to your pathetic words, they were trained to live and die for me, that is their purpose."

Aron laughs into the sky. Piper ignores him looking to the Cerulian guard.

"Piper..."

"Wait, give them time."

"I'm done with your hesitation, get me out of here now!"

Piper makes a final attempt to win them over.

"You are not dogs..."

She struggles to speak but forces it out.

"You've seen this battle, you don't have to follow an dishonorable man thats unfit to be a prince."

Piper tightens the grip on her side.

"Your wasting your breath."

"No she's not."

A member of the Cerulian guard steps forward. Aron's shock turns to rage.

"Captain you will step back in line and I will deal with your traitorous act later!"

"No, she is right, you have no honor. She won the battle, and spared your life, yet you desperately tried to take her life in an attempt to redeem yourself."

He walks over to Piper and kneels,

"I would be honored to serve in your guard."

She urges him to stand.

"I would be honored to have you guard my Terra."

Piper looks to her father and he nods. As the captain shakes the kings hand, the rest of the Cerulian guard follow. Piper sighs in relief.

"I am prince Aron! I command you to stop this!"

"Someone please take him away!"

The Cerulian guard and some of Terra Warren's guards remove him from the arena. Piper's father looks to her.

"Great job Piper."

Piper goes to thank him but nothing comes out but a coughing attack. Piper collapses into Aerrow's arms still barely conscious as he yells her name.

"Piper! Hang on! Where's the doctor!"

Piper utters her last whispered words to Aerrow before she loses consciousness.

"I love you..."


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight Of Her Life

**Chapter 10: The Fight of Her Life**

"Ok here is how this is going to go, you are either going to let me in right now or I am going to move you out of my way."

"I am sorry sir, but no one is allowed to see Lady Piper except the king and Queen."

"Alright I warned you."

Aerrow gets ready to charge the guard when Junko grabs him from behind to restrain him.

"Aerrow, calm down, we are all worried about Piper."

Aerrow struggles in his grasp,

"Junko, let me go."

"Enough! Your friend is right, calm down sir Aerrow."

Aerrow turns to see George making his way down the long hall towards him and the rest of the team, and Junko releases him.

"How can you tell me to calm down, the last update I got is that she is in critical condition and could die! So don't tell me to calm down when my friends life is on the line!"

George holds Aerrow's gaze for a moment, and then turns to the others.

"Would you gentlemen mind giving Aerrow and I a moment to talk, I assure you I will keep you informed on any change in Lady Piper's condition. Perhaps you can venture to the kitchen, you looked starved, and the cook always has food prepared."

Knowing there is nothing they can do standing outside Piper's door they all nod in agreement and head off down the hall toward the kitchen.

"George, I am not interested in talking unless it involves me getting into that room."

"I understand your feelings sir Aerrow."

"It's just Aerrow George, and forgive me, but how could you possibly understand."

"I understand because we both share a love for Piper, it may be two different kinds of love, but it is love nonetheless, and you seem to forget that I have known Piper since her birth. I was there for her first steps, her first disastrous princess lessons where she curtsied, lost her balance, and knocked over her instructor's favorite sculpture; injuring herself in the process. I witnessed her love for crystal's grow, and when she first became the Black Sky Rider."

"You knew she was the Black Sky Rider?!"

"Yes, I did, and I'm sure you know by now that when she puts her mind to something there is no stopping her. But even so, I watched her and realized how strong she was becoming. I am positive you know that she is not like any other young women in the world. She is unique and caring; brave, and a little foolish sometimes; but aren't we all. When she left Terra Warren, it was like losing a daughter. But I knew she was in excellent care when she wrote me about you and your team."

"She wrote to you about us."

"Yes, she stayed in touch. Her love for all of you was evident in her writings. Now she would kill me for saying this, but the love was especially evident when she talked about you."

Aerrow turns his head to the ground.

"The last thing I heard her say before she lost consciousness was that she loved me. There is so much I never knew about her; this whole other life she left behind, and not once did I ask her about anything. All I knew was that she was from a small unknown Terra that she said was unimportant when we first met and became friends. It seems so long ago now, but I just left it at that, and I have never told her any of my feelings since the first time I met her."

"Being from this Terra comes with the secret of its existence, Piper understood that. She never wanted this life of a princess. She wanted to help other people, not the other way around. She wanted to start fresh and new with you and your team, and she was always afraid of her position defining her to other people. It has taken her until now to realize that she cannot escape who she is and where she comes from. As for you and your feelings, you still have the chance to share them. Like I said Piper is strong, I have no doubt she will be alright, even if it takes some time for her to recover."

As George offers Aerrow a reassuring smile, the door to Piper's room opens; the King and Queen walk out, the latter in hysterics. Through each upset gasps for breath Piper's mother reveals the extent of Piper's injuries.

"Her vitals…have been….up and down, and at one point they…."

The Queen bursts into tears and clings to her husband who finishes her words.

"She lost vitals completely at one point, and then she slipped into a comma. They don't know if she will pull through it. Now it is up to Piper to fight through it, and for us to be strong for her and stay by her side."

George goes to put a hand on Aerrow's shoulder, but he moves away and walks down the hall without a word. The king puts a hand on George's shoulder.

"He is going to need some time, I know he realizes Piper's strength, and he will see as we do that she will make it. Why don't you come in and see her now."

"Thank you, I will be right in."

George relays the information to the guard telling him to inform the other Stormhawks. The guard nods in understanding and George enters Piper's room.

Aerrow scales the outer wall, in back of the castle, with the sun setting behind him. Checking his surroundings for the guards who finished rounding the corner, he proceeds to an area with a small window in the base of the castle. Using one of his energy blades, he pries the metal from the stone wall and slides in. Once inside, the light from his blade guides him through the dimly lit room until he moves forward to stare in the face of Aron who smirks.

"Ah, a prison break. Or, by the looks of your face, you could be a bit unhappy that I killed your friend."

"Shut Up!"

"Oh, hit a sore spot did I? You should be thankful, she was useless, and I would have had her killed after we were married."

Aerrow pulls out his second energy blade gripping them tightly.

"It's revenge then. What do you plan to do, kill me. Now that would not be to honorable of a Sky Knight."

"I said stop talking! Don't ever mention Piper again to me, she has a thousand times more worth then anyone could hope for, she spared your pathetic life. Never talk to me of honor, you are a coward, smaller in stature then a piece of dirt. You are not worth killing, and that's not who I am. You will pay for your crimes, but not by my hand. Your future is up to Terra Warren, and you will rot in here until then."

"So if revenge is not what you seek, then why come all the way down here."

"To remind you of your true worth, and to let you know that you failed. She will not die. As for you, I do not expect in the least that you shall leave or escape here. But if by some chance you do, know this, there is nowhere in the Atmos that you can hide where I won't find you and put you back where you belong."

Aerrow turns and leaves back through where he came. Putting the metal window back in place, he uses his blades to seal it back in place before sheathing them behind his back.

Pacing back and forth in the same place he met Piper when he arrived on Terra Warren, Aerrow tries to let go of his frustrations, and the pain in his chest. Taking a seat on the nearby stone bench, he puts his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he hears rustling from behind him and turns to see the King, and two guards, walk through the maze of bushes.

"Ah, there you are lad. You and my daughter must have some sort of fascination with going to the deepest, most complex to find places. You both pick this infuriating, and impossible to find place in my gardens to hide, that you would think I could get to by now."

Aerrow turns his attention away from the king, keeping his gaze focused in front of him, finding it hard to look at Piper's father. The King shows an expression of understanding.

"Alright men, I found my way here, you are dismissed."

The guards look at him in surprise and confusion, but he shoo's them off. After their departure, Aerrow, as still as a statue, addresses him.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather be alone right now your highness."

"Oh please, call me Jasper, and I understand the feeling. But you and I both know that Piper would really like for you to be there with her in that room. So my question to you is, what's holding you back? I mean you love her right?"

"Of course I do!"

Aerrow blushes, realizing what he just shouted.

"Alrighty then, well what in the blazes are you doing out here then?!"

Aerrow sighs heavily.

"I just…. I can't do anything to help her and it's killing me."

"Well son, there isn't anything anyone can do right now but be here for her."

"But….. I don't know if….."

"If what?"

"I don't think I can handle seeing her like that again."

They stay silent for a moment as the king senses there is more he wants to say.

"When I saw it was her under that helmet, my first reaction was to get to her as fast as I could, but when I got there, and when she lost consciousness, I couldn't breath. I felt like my heart was about to explode from my chest, and there was nothing I could do. At first I wanted nothing more to be in there with her, but now….."

"It hurts too much to think of what might happen."

Aerrow shakes his head in agreement and Jasper puts his hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"My boy, I have had that same feeling ever since Piper left this Terra."

Aerrow looks into the king's face.

"I have feared for her safety, worried about her health, and have always hoped, that even though I couldn't make her stay here, that she would always be alright. But when she told us about her team, and you….. I felt a great peace and calmness."

Aerrow looks to him in shock.

"She sounded as happy as the days when I would teach her how to ride a skimmer, and protect herself in possible combat."

Jasper laughs at Aerrow's jaw dropping expression.

"Yes, I taught her a thing or two. Although, this stays between you and I because Pipan never knew about it."

"Pipan?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Pipan is my wife, the Queen. I knew she would never approve or understand the difference that I saw in Piper. She wasn't the type of girl for princess lessons, and fancy dresses, or parties. So on days she didn't have lessons, I promised her that I would teach her as long as she cooperated with her mother. But it was the happiest I ever saw her, and I felt that from the way she wrote about you."

Aerrow looks down. Jasper stands so he can leave Aerrow with his thoughts and one last statement.

"Think about it. Really the best thing you can do now is be there for her, and reassure her that you are here. Believe in her strength to fight through this. Most importantly though, you will show your fighting right along side her."

The King makes his exit, turning back one last time with a smile.


End file.
